1. Field
This invention relates to devices for cleaning submerged structural surfaces of water bodies such as the bottoms of swimming pools, spas and the like, and particularly concerns unique structure of a water jet operative vacuum type cleaner for removing and filtering out leaves and other such debris from said structural surfaces.
2. Prior Art
A device of this general type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,269B1 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. A major problem with the cleaner of this patent is that the water-debris intake of the cleaner is in direct fluid communication with intake of the jet pump. In situations where the pool debris contains organic material such as leaves or small pieces of sticks or the like, the pump intake filer will rapidly clog and render the cleaner inoperative.
Principal objects therefore of the invention are: to provide a water jet vacuum type, pool cleaning device which is easy to use and maintain and which preferably utilizes a battery operated water jet pump which, in normal use, virtually cannot be clogged with pool debris; and to provide such device in a structurally simple design and at an economical cost.